Calamity
by See Jane Write
Summary: Sam's son comes to the ER after a soccer accident. Chapter Three up. Finished for now.
1. Chapter One

Calamity

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so I'm not going to pretend that I do.

Abby Lockhart and Neela Rasgotra walked into the ER from the street outside where they had just finished enjoying the savory taste of nice hot chocolate. Usually times in the hospital-especially in the ER- would not allow for them to do such a thing, but this day was uncharacteristically quiet. "Anything exciting happen in the past fifteen minutes?" Abby asked as she walked over to the front desk.

"Scarily no," Samantha Taggart answered honestly as she swung around from the seat behind the front desk. "Nothing's going on."

"Come on now, Sam. You know better than that," Kerry Weaver said with an exhausted sigh. "There's always something here."

"Name something," Abby challenged with a small smile.

Kerry rolled her eyes as she looked at Abby. "Funny," she said dryly. "Sam, go check on that woman who claims she was raped. Neela, go find Lewis and ask her what you should be doing. Abby go check to make sure Ray cleaned up his appearance."

The three females looked amongst one another for a moment before dispersing to go what Weaver had ordered. "And Abby," Kerry called after the doctor had taken a few steps into the emergency room. "I named three," she pointed out with a slightly proud look on her face.

Kerry stopped suddenly as she heard the sound of an ambulance approaching outside. "Abby, stop," she ordered. "The patient out there is yours," she said flatly.

Abby nodded as she turned around on the heel of her black boots and began rushing outside to where the emergency doctors were busy unloading her patient. "What have we got?" she asked as she approached the stretcher.

"Young Caucasian boy," the first emergency technician answered as he and his partner began taking the boy inside. "I'd place his age at about ten or so. Hurt himself during soccer practice."

The young boy looked around at the various hospital staff expectantly as if he were searching for someone. His injuries were mainly contained in his legs and he used his left hand to move parts of his hair out of his face while continuing his apparent search for someone.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lockhart and you look extremely familiar," Abby began as she approached the young boy.

Alex Taggart groaned as he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. "I'm Sam's son,"

"Oh," Abby said softly in realization. "Um, Sam?" she called in hopes of attracting the nurse's attention.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sam picked her head up at the mention of her name. She knew she had heard it, but she was unsure of from whom and why. "Hmm?" she asked curiously. She looked over to the gurney, shocked, surprised, and horrified to see her little boy there. "Alex," she called as she rushed over to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"You're embarrassing me," the young boy said through gritted teeth as he tried to push his mother off of him.

"But other than that?" Sam asked as she pulled away from him. She grabbed hold of the side of the gurney and, along with Abby, began further pushing Alex into the emergency room.

"I'm fine," Alex grumbled. "My leg just hurts like hell."

"Language," Sam warned in the tone of voice only a mother could have.

"Bite me," Alex shot back. "This really hurts," he said as Abby and Sam moved him into Exam One.

Sam nodded sympathetically as she wrapped her free arm around Alex's shoulders. "I know it hurts," she said as she played the sympathetic mom role. She was not sure if she was behaving correctly. Sure, she was concerned about Alex, but she also did not want to be known as the weird mom who embarrasses her child.

"What do you know?" Alex asked miserably as he looked up at his mother.

"I know you're not screaming in agony, so it's not as bad as child birth," Sam responded with a small smile.

Abby chuckled slightly as she listened to the conversation. "And I know that you dislocated your right knee," she said as she rose from her kneeling position in front of Alex. "We'll get you some morphine and take care of this right away," she promised.

"You're treating me?" Alex asked with slight disappointment and a raised eyebrow.

Abby nodded slowly. "Why, do you not want me to?" she asked.

"It's fine," Sam assured her co-worker. "Just get the morphine."

Alex rolled his eyes at his mother. "It's not fine," he argued back. "I want Luka," he protested.

"Luka's in a trauma right now," Sam informed Alex as she tried her hardest to keep her patience. "Abby's just as qualified to take care of you. You can either wait here for a long time for Luka, a long time in which you will be in pain, or you can let Abby treat you, and you'll be out of here in about twenty minutes," she listed Alex's options.

"What'll it be?" Abby asked curiously from the doorway. "Either way, I have to know right now."

Sam said nothing, only turned to Alex to let him know the final decision was his.

Alex considered his two options. He shrugged. "I guess you can treat me," he told Abby. "Besides, she's kinda hot," he added quietly to Sam.

Sam smiled slightly. "Well, I wouldn't look at her that way, but you can go ahead and think that. Just warning you you'll have to fight a few med students and a surgeon for her."

"Wait, you know about that?" Abby asked, abruptly turning around to face Sam.

"Pretty sure the whole staff knows about it," Sam informed her co-worker. "Jake and Dubenko aren't that great at keeping their feelings subtle."

Alex rolled his eyes again. "Um, hello, my leg!" he interrupted.

"Right," Abby said. "Be right back," she promised.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: As if I need to keep mentioning that these are not my characters…

Chapter Three

Abby walked back into Exam One twenty minutes later. That should have been enough time for the morphine to set in, she figured. Chuny was following right behind her. "Alex, this is Chuny," Abby introduced as she walked up to the young boy.

"I know who she is," Alex said irritably. "I know who most of you are," he pointed out. "Can we just get this over with?" he asked.

"Alex," Sam warned again for the umpteenth time. She sighed heavily but decided not to say anything else. She understood her son's impatience. His leg hurt, and he wanted the pain to stop. She had felt the same way when she gave birth to him. The whole staff at that hospital hated her, she recalled. She sighed heavily again as she took her son's hand in hers.

"Ready?" Abby asked as she placed a blanket under Alex's injured knee. She handed the ends to Chuny, who nodded at Abby. "Alex, you ready?" Abby repeated.

"Depends," Alex said as he looked down at what the two females. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"Language," Sam warned again.

"Abby's a big girl," Alex responded. "She's heard the word 'hell' before," he reminded his mother with a roll of his eyes.

Abby chuckled slightly. "I'm not going to get into that, but I can answer your question. We're going to pop your knee back in place. Chuny's going to pull on the blanket, and I'm going to make sure it goes where it has to," Abby explained clearly. "It will hurt a lot, but we gave you some medicine to dull the pain." She knelt down slightly. "Whenever you're ready," she added.

Alex nodded as he looked around the room. Both Abby and Chuny were waiting for his cue. He looked up at his mother who still had that look of fear in her eyes. Alex knew that look would not go away until he was treated. "Ok," he said finally. "I'm ready," he added as he grabbed Sam's hand a little tighter, bracing himself.

Abby did exactly as she said she was. As she did, Alex screamed loudly and increased his grip on his mother's hand, causing a loud shriek of pain to escape from her mouth.

"All done," Abby announced a moment later. She rose from the floor and looked down at Alex. "It'll be sore for a few days. I would not recommend walking on it," she instructed him. "If you have any questions, you can certainly ask your mother or Luka," she added. "Chuny will finish up with you, then you're free to go," she said as she handed the chart to Chuny.

Abby started to walk to the door when Sam elbowed Alex gently. "What do you say?" she whispered as she tilted her head at Abby.

Alex rolled his eyes at her. "Thank you, Abby," Alex said in a monotone voice. "Oh, can you send Luka out when he's done?" he asked a moment later.

"You're welcome, and I'll do my best," Abby promised as she left the exam room.

"You ok?" Chuny asked as she started wrapping up Alex's injured knee.

Alex shrugged. "I guess," he answered.

"I was talking to your mother," Chuny pointed out. "You let out quite a scream," she said as she looked up at Sam. "You ok?" she repeated.

Sam nodded as she rubbed her hand gingerly. "I will be," she said. "I'm just glad that he's ok."

"So when can I play soccer?" Alex asked.


End file.
